Angel
by hikato-chan
Summary: He was old, ancient and yet young and full of energy. He is just as she was, but he barely remembers her anymore. He just knows that the world is out of mana and he needs to fix that, so what if he maybe searches and finds a few old friends, that is probably just a nice side effect.


Prologue:

Once upon a time, many many hundreds of years ago, before the world was split-

yeah even before Tethe'alla and Sylvarant even started to exist as countries and long before the war that killed the great Karlan tree. So long ago, in fact, that men were not yet existing, where the world had just been beginning to turn and live-

they arrived. Later they were called angles, but as they arrived they had yet to receive a name of any kind. They brought with them children of an forgotten world to live happily on that yet unclaimed land. It was difficult for them to live at first, the world was so different from their own as this world had no magic. The oldest of the children brought it to the visitors and after searching they found a solution. A seed was planted, granting the world mana as it slowly seeped at the worlds life force to create it.

The children stayed near it, grooming and caring for the little sapling as it grew into a tree.

The visitors, seeing as their work was done made to leave but the children stopped them.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"What if the tree dies?"

"We are scared."

"Please don't leave us alone!"

"Please..."

"Not like they did."

The children pleads touched the visitors hearts, but they knew that they need to help others in need too. A female visitor spoke up.

"How about i will stay? I can be the mother they never had and make sure that nothing will go wrong ever. It is ok, you don't need me there. We are many, what is one lost in that?"

It took persuasion, a lot of it, as it had never happened yet, but in the end they agreed.

"Be careful"

"We will be back"

"Promise you won't get hurt"

"We will leave you one of our living vessels"

"Derris Karlan will stay here"

"May you live long and prosper"

"Goodbye"

And so they left. Time passed and the children became adults and then got children of their own. The female visitor watched over them, helped them all as they lived in harmony. Eons passed and the world created a race of it's own to dominate the planet. The children and the visitor saw them grow and learn, building a culture and creating a language of their own. The female visitor learned the language easily as she took over helping the new race as well. They shaped themselves like the children, who received the name Elves from them. The newly named elves loved their name and the world was in harmony. Villages were created, then cities and then countries.

It was then that the female visitor fell in love. She had been handling the trades between the races, and the now named humans were still wondering how to call her race, as she met him. Other then the Elves who were like her own children to her, humans were only fascinating, she had no bond to them. But that man just stood out to her. Kind and caring but strong. He was a swordsman with plain brown hair and eyes, yet his eyes showed just how jaded he was.

It was love on first sight. So they talked. They met once and once turned into twice and then into trice and then they were together. She was happy. They married just after one year of being together and after a month she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't believe her luck. They lived on happily with their little son but of course, nothing ever stays the way it was. A year later, when she was pregnant with a beautiful baby daughter, her husband had to leave. He assured her that he would only calm a small disagreement between the countries.

.

.

.

He never came back.

War broke out.

She suffered of his absence in silence, taking care of her beautiful children but of course nothing is easy in such times. The war raged on, magi technology was used. It drained her, she also needed mana to survive, so much more then the elves do. At least her children weren't effected, she thought as she looked at them for the last time. She smiled and closed her eyes, as she bid her children farewell. She didn't open them again.

She didn't hear as her race was finally given a name. Her children were taken in by the church who worshiped them, granting their every wish. Time passed. Her children grew but she couldn't watch. She couldn't see.

.

.

.

The next time she opened her eyes, that weren't her eyes, she was met with screaming, high and shrill. It was her screaming as she was born, again. A tired woman with blond hair smiled and called her "Anna Irving".

It was the first time she had a name.

It was the last time she saw the woman.

Years later she would be caught by the Desians and fall in love again with a fake angel. She didn't mind and as her son was born she named him after her first-born, not noticing her husband wincing as she said the name. The name that was on her lips as she died again, this time before her husband and she would forever be sorry for the pain she inflicted him as she shouted for her child that was going down with her.

"Lloyd!"

* * *

Hope you had fun reading ;) R&R please


End file.
